Final Argument
The Final Argument is a sniper rifle in Just Cause 3. Description It is a futuristic looking anti-material rifle with black paint and a long barrel. Anti-material rifles are sniper rifles chambered in large calibers such as .50 cal (as indicated by the rifle's inscription on the right side), generally used to shoot through thick armor and destroy objects from afar, both which the Final Argument excels in. The Steam page description says: "Stop enemies in their tracks with the long-range negotiating power of the Final Argument Sniper Rifle, equipped with explosive rounds." In-game description: "This cutting-edge, high-caliber sniper rifle gets its name from the weapon's two developers. Long story short, one of them isn't alive anymore. Scientists problems." According to the "Art Of Just Cause 3" book, it was made by Dimah. Performance As you'd expect out of a .50 cal anti-material rifle, the Final Argument excels in destroying almost anything in its crosshairs in very little shots. A normal civilian vehicle takes 2 shots to destroy, while armored vehicles such as the Urga Szturm 63A takes up to 5 shots to destroy. Helicopters such as the Urga Postolka and the CS Navajo are taken down in 2 shots, making it a useful anti-aircraft gun as well. Against flesh targets, a regular Medici Military soldier will be killed in one shot, while tougher units such as the Black Hand are taken down in three shots. As such, make use of its pinpoint accuracy and aim for the head for a one-shot kill. Speaking of its pinpoint accuracy, it is useful for taking out important base defenses from afar before going in. Pick yourself a nice perch spot far from the base and with a good view of the area, and use the Final Argument to pick off important-looking base defenses such as mounted gunners or special/vehicle units. Then the process of base liberation will become easier. It resembles the PGM Ultima Ratio sniper rifle. It also appears to take elements from the Steyr HS.50 and the Barrett M99. Locations Originally it was a bonus item for those who pre-ordered the game on Steam, or got the XL Edition, but by now it's available as a separate Downloadable content for Just Cause 3. *Once purchased, it's available through the Rebel drop menu. Trivia *"Ultima ratio regum" (the final argument of kings) used to be inscribed on cannons in some countries. *One of these guns is a part of "darksouls" easter egg. The weapon can not be obtained from there. See more at Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. *It has been ported over to Hitman: Sniper as part of a crossover between Just Cause 3 and Hitman, although it has a different model. *According to the "Art Of Just Cause 3" book, it was made by Dimah. Because of its association to her, its assumed that while not actually seen in game, a few rebels may use this. *Because of the game description and the fact that Dimah made it, it is possible Dimah murdered the other developer. Gallery Final Argument.png|The weapon, as shown in the pre-order image on the Steam page. Final Argument rebel drop.jpeg|Rico receiving the gun by the rebel drop. Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons Category:Content